Wish List
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: "This is my present? If I knew I could have asked for this, it would have been on my wish list years ago." He finally said after his laughter died down. "You were going to wear this for me?" Sam finds a way to get Danny into the holiday spirit.


The ground was littered with snow and the holiday lights that decorated the houses were shining bright. It was almost Christmas time, which meant Danny was at his grouchiest. His attitude towards Christmas had gotten a little better over the years, but he still didn't enjoy it as much as Sam did. Now that they were living together, they had found out that the holiday season was a little difficult for them. Sam loved to decorate the apartment with menorahs as well as Christmas decorations, but Danny just complained that it was too much and that he disliked most of it. Considering Danny was down in the holiday dumps, Sam decided to get him a special present for Christmas. She told Danny that she was off to the mall to get him one last present and that she didn't want him to be home by the time she got back so she can wrap it. Hearing her loud and clear, he took his coat from the closet and decided to go to Tucker's house. Sam left the apartment as well and got into her car, setting her destination to the mall.

The minute she stepped into the mall, she regretted her decision. It was so crowded with last minute shoppers and packed with kids who had nothing better to do than hangout at the mall. She sighed as she continued inside and found the store that she was looking for. She was reluctant to even walk inside, but she swallowed her pride and found what she was looking for. She felt so weird being in a store like this; especially because someone like her was buying something like this, but she knew Danny would like it and wanted to make him happy. As soon as she bought the gift, she practically bolted from the store. She felt relieved that she had gotten that over with and drove home relaxed. When she got back to the apartment, she opened the door to see Danny was home and she panicked slightly.

"I thought you were going to Tucker's." She said as she quickly walked into their room.

"I did. We didn't hangout long because he had a date with Valerie later." He said as he followed her into their room.

"Hey, don't look!" Sam said, shielding the bag from him. He caught a glimpse of the logo on the bag and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to the mall to get me a present." Danny said, confused as to why her bag was from a lingerie store.

"Uhh... yeah." Sam said, gripping the bag harder.

"Wait, wait, wait," Danny started before he went over to her and snatched the bag out of her hands despite her cries of protest. He took out whatever was inside and had to laugh as he realized what she bought. It was a red bra and panties with white trimming around the edges, obviously Christmas themed. " _This_ is my present? If I knew I could have asked for this, it would have been on my wish list years ago." He finally said after his laughter died down. "You were going to wear this for me?"

"I _was_." She said, angrily snatching the lingerie out of his hands as a blush colored her face in red. "I'm reconsidering now." Danny couldn't help but chuckle as she threw it back into its bag and kicked it aside.

"I'm just teasing you. I just thought the whole idea was cute." He said as he walked over to her.

"I'm not cute; I'm vicious." She said as she crossed her arms and sat down on the bed. Yet again, Danny resisted the urge to laugh, but the pout Sam had on her face was too cute. He laid behind her on the bed and started stroking her back.

"You know, if you want to give me a present, you can just not wear anything at all." He said slyly. Sam fell backwards onto the bed and laid next to him.

"Oh, really?" She asked, slightly amused. He climbed on top of her so he was only a few inches away from her.

"I think the mistletoe is a sign that you should accept my offer." Sam raised an eyebrow, looking around the room.

"What mistletoe?" Danny held out his hand which had a blue aura around it. Snow formed first before it froze into the shape of a mistletoe.

"This mistletoe." He said with a smirk on his face. He tossed it aside before closing in on Sam, kissing her wildly before grabbing the lingerie bag. "Since you bought it, you might as well put it to good use." He said with a smirk. Sam rolled her eyes at him playfully as she pulled out the outfit.

At least she knew one way to get Danny into the holiday spirit.

* * *

 **This idea popped into my head a few days ago and I had to post it in time for the holidays. I don't know, I find it amusing XD**

 **Happy holidays and have a happy new year :D**


End file.
